Taking a Trip
by MischiefManaged98
Summary: Draco goes to talk to Harry on the Hogwarts Express, while travelling to Hogwarts for their 8th year. But it goes wrong when the train stops, the lights go off, and Harry and Draco get stuck in the carriage. What will happen? Will the boys get along on their journey back to Hogwarts or will they fight and ruin their chances to get back to civilization? After the war, Eighth year.
1. Chapter 1:The Attack

**_Taking a Trip_**

Chapter 1: The Talk and the Problem

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sit in a carriage in the Hogwarts Express, on their way to Hogwarts for their 8th year. They were all excited and terrified at the same time, as they were excited to see the castle again but they were terrified of going back to the memories of everyone who died during the war.

The war is a hard subject for all who had been involved and witnessed many deaths. It is an especially hard subject for one Harry James Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, as he believes that everyone's deaths were his fault. He believes that if he had let Voldemort kill him in his first, second, or fourth years, no one else would have died. Of course Hermione, Ron and Ginny have tried to convince him that if Voldemort killed him then, he would control everyone and everything and he would have killed people anyway. But, Harry, being as stubborn as he is, doesn't believe what they're saying and continues to take the blame.

"I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts! It's so exciting, isn't it?" Hermione asked the others.

"Yeah, it's great, 'Mione." Ron said, smiling at his girlfriend, at the same time Ginny said, "yeah, it's pretty cool."

Harry continues to ignore them while they talk about things like classes and quidditch and professors.

Harry can't believe they aren't bringing up the war. _I admit it's a sensitive subject for most people but that still doesn't mean we can forget it like this. Whether people died or not, the war was and is an important part in the Wizarding World's history and as much as we pretend, no one is ever going to forget this,_ Harry thought.

But before Harry could think anymore, he was interrupted by a knock on the carriage door. Soon after that, a man wearing muggle clothing underneath an open robe with pale blonde hair opened the door and looked first at Hermione, then Ron, Ginny next and then stopping on Harry. Harry then realised this man was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a sneer.

"Um," Draco said then cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I could speak to Potter, alone."

"Hell n-" Ron started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Why do you need to speak with Harry?" she asked.

"I want to ask him something, that's all," Draco responded.

Hermione noticed how pale Draco was compared to normal, and how skinny he was, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. _I suppose one little chat won't hurt,_ she thought.

"Okay, fine. But make it quick. Let's go Ron, Ginny," Hermione said, standing up and heading for the door.

"what?!" roared Ginny.

"What do you mean, 'Let's go'?!" shouted Ron.

"I mean, let's go. Now." Hermione said in a threatening tone that had everyone in the room swallowing in fear.

"O-okay fine, but we'll be back soon. And if the Ferret does anything to Harry, I'll hex his balls off," Ron grumbled on his way out the door, followed by Ginny.

As soon as they left, Draco shut the door and sat across from Harry.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

"Um, I-I just, uh," Draco stuttered, clearly nervous.

"It's okay, Malfoy, take it easy. Calm down, mate," Harry said, reassuringly.

Draco took a few deep breaths before trying again.

"I-I just wanted to ask you if y-you still have m-my wand, Potter," Draco said nervously, still stuttering a bit.

"Um, yeah I do. It's in my trunk up there," Harry said, pointing to the luggage shelves above them. "I can get it down for you," he continued as he stood up, turned around and looked up, staring at his trunk. Harry stood on the seat for a boost and reached up to his trunk and unlocked it, searching around for the hawthorn wand.

What Harry did not know, is that his muggle shirt had ridden up in his stretch and his flesh could be seen by Draco, who noticed this and suddenly flushed bright pink and looked at the ground.

When Harry found the wand, he closed his trunk, locked it then hopped down and sat back down, facing Malfoy. He held out the wand to Malfoy, who hesitantly took it.

When Draco finally got a hold of his old wand, he turned it this way and that, examining it.

"I didn't damage it, you know," Harry said with a grin.

Draco, suddenly remembering where he was and who he was with, flushed and put his wand in his lap. "Sorry, it's just been so long since I've held it, I didn't think you damaged it," Draco said quietly, looking at the ground.

To Draco's surprise, Harry laughed. "All good, that was my very bad attempt at a joke. It's been a while since I've made one so I figured, why not?" Harry said, smiling.

"Oh okay," Draco said, smiling lightly.

There was an awkward silence for a bit before Harry asked, "How's your mother?"

"Uh, she's good, I suppose. Still getting used to being watched like prey by the ministry and receiving gifts and notes from our fans but she's getting there," Draco replied.

"I told everyone not to, just saying. I was hoping my word would be enough but clearly they still have some doubt." Harry said quietly.

"it's fine, thanks for trying to make them quit it but really, what should we expect after saving the Saviour of the Wizarding World, some hot tea and biscuits?" Draco laughed bitterly.

"Everyone in the ministry does know that you both saved me once, and they do understand why the both of you did what you did, but with Voldemort dead and most death eaters either in hiding or in Azkaban, you two are easy targets for anyone's anger. They will all leave you alone shortly, I promise, Draco." Harry said, smiling at him.

Draco looked up when he heard Harry say his first name and saw him smiling at him. He smiled back. Harry hesitated at first but eventually moved to sit next to Draco and put his hand on his, which was in his lap. Draco was surprised at first, but then moved his hand to grip onto Harry's, looking into his eyes and Harry looking in his.

They both began to lean in but then suddenly the train came screeching to a stop, shoving Harry and Draco off the seats and onto the floor in a big heap. When Harry and Draco got up and went to the door to find out what happened, they found the door was jammed shut by someone's fallen trunk. They both sighed heavily and sat down to wait for someone to come let them out.

Everything was silent for a while except for the boy's breaths, until a scream was heard that was so loud it could have shattered ordinary glass.

At hearing the scream, Harry and Draco shot up and ran to the door, trying to get it open but to no use. The door wouldn't budge. So, for the next half an hour the two boys listened to the screams and shouts, the cries and pleads of the ones they know and love, wondering if it would ever stop…


	2. Chapter 2: Figuring it out

_**Taking a Trip**_

Chapter 2: Figuring it out

 _Continuing from last chapter…_

After about an hour, the screaming stopped and silence enveloped the train. Not a single sound was made. An awkward silence hung over the two boys who were still covering their ears even though there were no more screams. They could still hear them, echoing around the place.

A while after, the echoing stopped and the boys looked up to each other. They could both see the fear in the other's eyes, both wondering if it was going to start up again. So, they waited. And they waited. And they waited. But nothing happened.

The boys stood up and went to the door, trying it again, but it didn't budge. They were stuck. Trapped.

Then Harry came up with an idea.

"We could break the window!" harry exclaimed loudly.

"With what?" Draco asked, looking around for an object strong enough for the task.

Harry joined him in looking.

"Hang on, I got an idea!" Harry said happily. "We could throw my trunk through the window!"

"That's not a bad idea, but we need to be careful," Draco responded.

Harry climbed up and grabbed his trunk from the shelf and pulled it down. Once it was on the ground, Draco grabbed one end, and Harry grabbed the other. They both began to swing it, faster and faster, before they let it go flying through the window. Shards of glass shattered on the ground.

Draco went out first, and was careful in not touching the glass still popping out from the edges.

Harry didn't realise there was shards on the edges, so he went to grab onto the side for leverage, but Draco turned back and saw him and quickly grabbed his hand before it touched the glass. But the back of Draco's hand got sliced. He winced in pain, but continued to help Harry through the window.

When they were both safely out, Harry grabbed Draco's hand to examine the wound.

Draco immediately grabbed his hand back and looked at the ground. "It's fine, Harry, really."

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "You called me 'Harry'."

Draco flushed and looked away. "S-Sorry, I won't do it again."

Harry quickly grabbed his bicep, turning Draco to face him. "No, it's fine, really. You can call me 'Harry', as long as I can call you 'Draco'," Harry said grinning.

"O-Okay, I guess," Draco said, flushing.

Harry grinned, "We should find our way back to Hogwarts somehow. I don't know what happened here today, but it wasn't good."

"Y-Yeah, clever idea. The train was heading that way," he said pointing, "so we should go that way." He said, looking at Harry before realising he was being commanding. "Um, I-If you want to go that way, I mean," He continued, looking at the ground.

Harry laughed at Draco's nervousness. "Yeah, we'll go that way, you were right about the train heading that way, so we should too."

Harry and Draco began walking towards the front of the train. On the way there, they saw other windows of the train were smashed open like theirs was. The boys looked at each other worriedly but excitedly because that meant other people were out here as well.

They kept walking until they reached the front of the train and then kept walking until Draco stopped them.

"Wait."

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked confused, looking around them.

"We're sure that was an attack on the train, right? The train didn't just malfunction, it was attacked?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Harry said confusingly.

"well, what if whoever attacked the train was still around and they find us?" Draco asked nervously.

"Then what ever they did to our friends and classmates will happen to us." Harry said, gulping loudly.

They began to walk into the forest where they won't be seen from above. They continued in silence for hours until they came across a small opening with a river flowing next to it.

The boys decided to stay here for the night and decide on what to do tomorrow.

But for now, they rest.

Little did they know, there was someone or something watching them from the treetops.


	3. Chapter 3: Camping out

_**Taking a Trip**_

Chapter 3: Camping out

When the boys awoke, they were tangled together. They both flushed and withdrew from each other.

After that they both washed up in the river as much as they could without taking their clothes off.

Once they finished, they both felt the eyes of another on them, and turned around looking at each other warily before turning back. They began to look for some food, giving up after looking for about 40 minutes, choosing to ignore their rumbling stomachs to instead decide on what to do.

"What are we going to do? What if those people or things come back? What if they find us? What if they kill us, Harry? What if-" Draco rambled nervously, his arms flying everywhere, before interrupted by Harry, who grabbed his arms and steadied them before looking Draco in the eyes.

"I don't know what we're going to do yet, nor do I know if they are coming back, or if they are going to find us or kill us," Harry moved his left hand from Draco's arm to cup his face, "But what I do know is that we have each other. And that's enough to keep us going so we can make it back to Hogwarts," Harry said quietly, calming Draco down.

Draco took long, deep breaths before resting his right hand on Harry's left hand, which is resting on Draco's face, and replying, "Okay, you're right. You're right, I'm sorry for freaking out like that, Harry." Draco moved his left hand to Harry's waist, holding on tightly.

Harry slowly moved forward, resting his forehead against Draco's. They stayed like that for a while before they let go of each other and continued to talk about what to do.

A little while later, when their stomachs were no longer something they could ignore, they searched for any berries or animals they could eat. They searched for about 10 minutes before they found a rabbit. They caught it and Harry killed it as Draco had refused, "I just don't want to do it, please don't make me do it, I can't do that again!" he had cried.

Harry wanted to ask why he reacted like that but thought it best for another time. Harry built a fire and cooked the rabbit, then halved the meat and gave some to Draco, then began to eat his share.

After they had eaten and washed up again, they both sat down near where the fire was, which had to be put out in case someone saw the smoke, and began to talk about random things like quidditch and their favourite classes and favourite professors, which led to a talk about Snape and his death and how brave he was, where Draco burst into tears and Harry cuddled him to comfort him.

By the time they spoke of Snape, the sun was already down, and after Draco had stopped crying, they both laid down next to each other, barely touching.

After a while, both were still awake, so Draco turned towards Harry, laying his head on his arm. Harry did the same towards Draco. They stared at each other for a while before Harry asked a question which had Draco tensing and wincing.

"Draco, why did you not want to kill that rabbit?"

Draco froze, "It's nothing, you don't care nor do you want to know," he replied before turning on his back again, staring at the treetops and the tiny hint of sky that he could see.

"Of course I care, I really do want to know because you worried me, Draco!" Harry said quietly, lifting himself up onto one elbow and staring down at Draco.

"Really?" Draco asked and Harry replied "yes."

"Why?" Draco asked, confused even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Because I care about you and the way you reacted, was not normal, Draco. Now please tell me what happened to you to make you not want to kill an animal." Harry replied quietly, resting his head on Draco's chest.

"Okay, well it started in the summer before our fifth year. My father always saw me as weak, but he never tried to change that about me. Until that summer. The minute I got home, he started 'training' me, as he called it." Draco said quietly, tears filling his eyes and blurring his sight. Harry moved his right hand to find Draco's left hand and grasped it tightly for support.

Draco took a deep breath then continued, "From then on every day I was home, he would take me to a-a f-field not far from our Manor but s-still in our wards so I-I-I could perform magic without the ministry knowing, and h-he would find small animals, like bugs a-and butterflies," he took another deep breath, tears falling from his eyes, "and rabbits. He placed them in front of me, and he would tell me the spell to use, mostly Unforgivables and make me either torture them or kill them straight away."

He took another deep breath, more tears falling, and gripped Harry's hand harder then continued, "Every day he forced me to kill innocent creatures, delicate creatures, and I couldn't do anything to make him stop forcing me because I was weak. I was a coward. I still am weak, and I still am a coward." He finished quietly, tears still running down his face.

"Stop it, you are not a coward, and you are not weak. You are a strong man, who has withheld countless tortures by his father and the dark lord himself, who was forced to try and kill one of his professors, a great and loyal mentor who has taught many his years, but in the end, he couldn't do it, not because he was weak, but because he was strong. you were strong enough not to kill someone who had been a part of your life for 6 years, teaching you and guiding you towards a path you would _want_ to go down, one you chose for yourself, not a path that your father chose for you. And you were strong enough not to say those words that would've ended his life. And even though he's still dead, I am grateful and very proud of you for being so strong, Draco." Harry finished, tears streaming down his face by the end.

Draco was still crying, his eyes overflowing with tears.

"Thank-you, Harry," he whispered, gripping Harry's hand tightly. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Draco," he smiled, "Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

Draco nodded, wiping the tears off his own face then he wiped the tears off Harry's face and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home

_**Taking a Trip**_

Chapter 4: Returning Home

When the boys awoke, they were once again tangled together. They both blushed, before getting up and washing themselves in the river before heading off in the same direction, towards their home.

They walked for about 2 hours before Draco tripped over a tree root and went tumbling down a hill they were about to climb down. He fell all the way to the bottom and landed on a large rock.

Draco groaned.

"Draco!" Harry yelled running down the hill after him, "Are you okay?" he said, stopping in front of him and crouching down to help him up.

Draco slowly stood up, stumbling a bit then leaned on Harry, who still had an arm around him. Harry slowly laid him down and began unbuttoning his shirt, to look at the wound, while blushing.

When the shirt was undone and pulled off gently, Harry looked at the wound and winced.

"Ouch, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Harry asked gently.

Draco scoffed, "What do you think?" he then shifted his body before groaning as the wound spat out more blood.

There was a big semi-deep cut across his chest, blood seeping out slowly, starting just under his left nipple and going diagonally to his right hip.

Harry reached out to touch it, but Draco grabbed his wrist and spat out, "Don't you even think about it," squeezing his wrist for emphasis.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to heal it now, okay, Draco?" Harry said softly, pulling out his wand.

Harry cast a quick 'Tergeo' to clean the wound, before casting Vulnera Sanentur to heal it.

Once the cut was gone, Draco slowly got up.

"Thank-you, Harry."

"No problem, Draco. Now, we should get going if we want to make it to Hogwarts by sundown." Harry replied.

Draco agreed and they continued on their way.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER…**

"We made it, Harry." Draco exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, we did, Draco." Harry said, looking into his eyes and smiling.

The boys were standing on a hill that was overlooking the castle and its grounds.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and what he saw amazed him. He was standing close enough to Harry to see the tiny specks of gold in his green eyes.

Harry was also inspecting Draco's eyes, and he noticed they weren't plain grey, they've got little silver speckles in them.

While inspecting each other's eyes, the boys didn't notice they had moved towards each other until they were inches away from the other's lips.

Harry leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips against Draco's.

Draco gasped immediately, breaking the kiss and moving away from Harry, flushing.

"I guess we should continue walking," Harry said quietly after some time.

"Yeah, probably should." Draco responded.

They kept walking towards the castle, and made it in about an hour. There was a group of people waiting for them in the Entrance Hall. There was Headmistress McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, all their friends and a couple other curious bystanders.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, noticing him first, running over to him and embracing him tightly, Ron doing the same.

"Draco!" Pansy, Blaise and Theo yelled, running over to him, each hugging him fiercely.

McGonagall and Pomfrey came rushing over, Pomfrey checking them for injuries and McGonagall asking them what happened.

All the students followed the adults to the Headmistress' office, where Draco and Harry then told them all what happened, leaving out the kiss.

"Wow, okay." McGonagall replied after a while.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey says you are fine, but she wants to look at the cut on your chest, Draco, just to be sure it healed properly." McGonagall said sternly.

"Okay." Draco replied, quietly, before standing up and unbuttoning his shirt for Pomfrey to examine, while McGonagall continued to question Harry.

"Harry, on the train, did you hear anything that seemed like someone was torturing the two of you?" McGonagall questioned.

Harry, who had been staring at Draco's chest, looked McGonagall in the eyes and snapped, "You mean other than hearing the screams and pleading from our fellow classmates and loved ones?"

McGonagall gulped loudly.

"Harry, she's just trying to help, if you could just co-operate, sh-" Hermione said, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I can't handle the questioning and the accusations right now." Harry said, before standing up and storming out of the room.

Hermione sighed, and Ron put an arm around her.

"I'll go after him." Draco said quietly, before buttoning up his shirt and walking out after Harry, ignoring pansy's cry of "Draco?!"

Draco first went looking for Harry in Myrtle's bathroom, where he found Harry breathing heavily over the sink.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly, as not to startle him, and slowly walking towards Harry.

Harry turned and saw Draco walking towards him.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry asked softly.

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Oh." Harry replied.

"So, are you?" Draco asked.

"Am I what?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked again, smiling.

"Oh, yeah I guess." Harry quietly, turning back to the sink and staring at himself in the mirror.

"Are you sure about that answer?" Draco said, suddenly serious and worried about Harry.

"Did I screw up?" Harry said randomly.

"Did you screw up what, Harry?" Draco asked, confused.

Harry sighed, "Never mind. It's nothing," Harry said before turning and starting to walk to the door, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"Harry? What's wrong? What do you think you screwed up?" Draco asked, worriedly.

"Us." Harry whispered. "Our friendship, or whatever we have… Or had, I guess I should say." Harry chuckled dryly.

"Harry, what are you talking about? How did you supposedly screw up our friendship?" Draco asked softly.

"By kissing you." Harry replied quietly.

"How would you ruin it by kissing me, Harry?" Draco sighed, but continued, "Please, tell me your great theories about us." Draco said, getting frustrated with Harry, raising his voice.

"You know what? Never mind. Forget about it, you obviously don't care. You're probably just trying to get close to me so you can expose my secrets." Harry said strongly, pulling his arm out of Draco's grip and stepping back.

Draco sighed, frustrated, before looking at Harry. "Is that what you really believe about me, huh? Do you honestly think I'm still that kind of person after everything I've been through?! After everything that was done to me?! Well, guess what, _mate,_ " he spat, "I'm not that type of person because I've changed, you git! I'm a different person now, and I'm trying to do good in the world now that I can do so without getting a crucio shot at me!" Draco exploded.

Harry said nothing so Draco continued, "Well, good to know what you think about me, then. And to think I actually started to care about you," Draco scoffed, "I guess you're showing your true colours now, aren't you Potter?" Draco spat before storming out of the bathroom.

Harry sunk to the floor in shock of what just happened and sat there for a few minutes before getting up and dragging himself to McGonagall's office to find out where the eighth-year quarters are.


End file.
